7 Signs You're Falling in Love
by SadisticallyMine
Summary: You are in love with Bel. But you're pretty oblivious about it...so your best friend Lussuria helps you out with a Facebook post. You x Bel/Reader x Bel


**~7 signs you****'****r****e**** falling in love~**

****Chrissy: ...Uh. So yeah. My first reader insert? Its for Bel-chan's birthday. I'm a day late though. :C I'm sorry Bel-chan!

Bel: Ushishi~ The princess forgot the prince's birthday~ She must be punished.

Chrissy: ...Time to go. Uh. Uh. YAMAMOTO BE A GOOD FRIEND AND SAY THE DISCLAIMER FOR ME SO I CAN RUN FOR MY LIFE.

Yamamoto: Hahahaha, they're so funny. Chrissy does not own KHR! Please enjoy the story~! She worked very hard on this.

* * *

><p><strong>7. You'll read their texts over and over again<strong>

(y/n) looked at her phone and smiled. Though it was sent a few months ago, she knew the meaning in it was still there. Every night, she would stare at this text for a few minutes before finally deciding to sleep. She flopped down onto her bed like the happy teenage girl she was as she put the phone over her heart. Letting out a content sigh, (y/n) put her phone down and pulled the covers over her body. She turned off the lights and closed her eyes, letting herself drift off to dreamland. The text message from Belphegor still on the bright, lit up screen.

_"Goodnight, princess. Sweet dreams. ^^"_

**6. You'll walk really really slow while you ****are**** with them**

Bel turned around and smirked at the girl looking at the passing cars. (y/n) was walking slow like always and he found it quite...amusing.

"Ushishishi~ Princess, if we don't hurry, we're going to be late for school~" She blushed and nodded before catching up to her friend.

_"I just wanted to spend more time with you...even your presence makes me feel happy inside."_

**5. They become all you think about**

"DAMN IT, DAMN IT, DAMN IT, DAMN IT, DAMN IT!" (y/n)'s been banging her head against the wall for about...10 minutes. Poor Lussuria was worrying about his best friend's mental state.

"Honey, are you ok?" She groaned and rubbed the new bump on her forehead.

"...He's been in my mind since he left class. And I have no freakin' idea why!" Lussuria blinked but then burst otu into a fit of giggles.

"Sweetie, you're just so cute when you're oblivious!" (y/n) whined and pouted.

"What are you talking about Lussuria?" She poked him, trying to force the answer out of her childhood friend.

"Ohoho~ Nothing~"

**4. You'll get high just by their smell**

A sweet smell filled the air and (y/n) hid behind a wall, covering her nose.

"Wahhhh..." This would happen sometimes. Bel's scent would fill her senses and she'd smell nothing but the sweet scent of strawberries. She unconciously licked her lips as her hand was lifted from her face, the strawberries closer to her than ever.

"Ushishishi~ Princess looks upset about something~"

Well shit.

**3. You'll realize that you're always smiling when you think about them**

Her lips twitched upwards as she saw Bel's face in her mind. She giggled unconciously just as the bell rang, signalling the next period.

"(y/n)-chan, were you thinking about Bel-kun again?" Lussuria squealed as Christine blushed and stuttered out a 'No'.

"Don't lie to me~! You only smile when you think about him~." He winked and nudged (y/n) gently. She laughed and stood.

"Let's just get to our next class."

**2. You'll do anything for them**

Bel tilted his head, the smile plastered on his face.

"You'll really steal the documents for me, princess?" (y/n) nodded nervously. She smiled reassuringly.

"I...don't want you to get in trouble, Bel." He laughed his signature laugh and thanked the girl before heading towards his classroom, smirking all the way.

When he was gone, (y/n) let out a long sigh. She'd even break the rules for him. Her. The goody-two-shoes (y/n). What did he do to her? She leaned against the wall and ran her fingers through her (h/c) locks. Shaking her head, she headed towards the office.

**1. While reading this, there was one person on your mind the whole time**

(y/n) turns off her computer with a blush on her face.

"...So THAT'S why..." She smiled and walked over to the sleeping Bel on her couch. He looked so inncoent. Not like the sadistic murderer he was. But sadly, thats why she fell in love with him. And that Facebook post showed her everything.

"Thanks Luss-chan."

**~EPILOGUE~**

Lussuria smiled and stood up from his computer seat.

"I hope (y/n)-chan understands." He squealed for his best friend before turning off all the lights and going to bed.

* * *

><p>Chrissy: ...I survived.<p>

Bel: *grin*

Chrissy: ...Only because he read the story. Review so I can improve. ;c


End file.
